Qué vida la mía!
by Acron
Summary: Solo es una invencion de mi cabecita, de como lily y james llegaron a ser la pareja ideal.. o por lo meno un intento! es mi primer fic!- Un songFic con la cancion de reik


**Hola! Soy nueva por acá y espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito este OneShot, espero sus comentarios!!**

**Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes es mío, ni quiero dinero a cambio de esto.. En fin, que todo le pertenece a JK y toda la cosa.. XD**

**QUE VIDA LA MÍA.**

Un nuevo año había comenzado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y allí estaba yo, dispuesto a comerme el mundo si era necesario, aunque nada sabia de lo que me esperaba luego de cruzar por primera vez esas enormes puertas que comunicaban con el Gran Comedor y donde la vería por primera vez…

Ya me habían seleccionado para Griffyndor, la casa de los valientes y nobles de corazón, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con un mar esmeralda que me hechizó al momento. Recuerdo haber mantenido la conexión durante algunos largos segundos, hasta que escuche a mi gran amigo que me llamaba.

-James… ¿James? ¡¡JAMES!!- gritó Sirius al ver que no respondía a su llamado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté luego de salir del trance y de no haber podido escuchar el nombre de la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes.

-Que te estaba preguntando ¿que te parecen los profesores? Es que Remus dice que los que están arriba serán nuestros profesores- me dijo, ¡como si de verdad le importara!

Finalizó el banquete y nos dirigimos a nuestra torre, fue allí donde pude ver, con extraño agrado, que ella había quedado en la misma casa que yo. Subí con mis amigos a la habitación totalmente cansado, aunque no dormí, porque me desvelé pesando en ella y lo más irritante es que no conocía su nombre… Qué vida la mía...

_Me despierto en la mañana para verte pasar, y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día… ¡Qué vida la mía! Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi, y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa… ¡Qué vida la mía!  
_  
¡Dios! No puedo creerlo, ha pasado más de una semana y aun no se su nombre. Lo único que hago es observarla, su sonrisa es tan hermosa que se me queda grabada en la mente durante todo el día y todo gracias a mi gran amigo Sirius Black, me tuvo bien entretenido durante las clases y lo que restaba de estas, aun ante las advertencias y unos cuantos castigos de parte de los profesores y de Remus; pero estoy seguro que de hoy no pasa… Si señor, hoy me entero del nombre de aquella de cabello rojo como el fuego. Lo dije, hoy es mi día…

-¡Disculpa! Se te ha caído esto…- le dije, entregándole el libro en sus manos y perdiéndome en su rostro.

-¿Ah?... Gracias- me dijo ella con una de sus sonrisas, no estoy seguro de que sea esto, sólo se que siento miles de sensaciones en mi estomago en este momento.

-Jejeje, eh… No hay de que… Mi nombre es James Potter- me presente extendiéndole mi mano para que la estrechara y saber su nombre de paso.

-Lily Evans- Estrechando mi mano y nuevamente sonriendo... ¡Dios, esa sonrisa!- Tengo que irme, gracias otra vez.

Lily… ese es su nombre, aunque claro como ya dije, no sabia nada de lo que luego vendría.

_No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor, y acaricia tu piel… Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte, dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte, yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo y me muero por salir contigo…  
_  
¡Vaya! Cómo pasa el tiempo… Ya tengo seis años en Hogwarts, ¡el próximo año salgo! Y todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¿Recuerdan a la linda pelirroja? Si, eso creo... Bueno, pensaran que con tan buen inicio mínimo seria mi novia ahora… Si es así, ¡meck! Se equivocan. Las cosas cambiaron. Vale, lo acepto, YO cambie… Junto con Canuto nos revelamos como los mejores, o peores depende de donde lo vean, gamberros del colegio. Si, ya sé… Pero no lo pude evitar, miren que ni Remus, el prefecto pudo… Lo que me recuerda que él es lo único que me une a Lily, ellos son amigos, lo que me lleva a la misma pregunta de siempre… ¿Por qué él y no yo? Y como si lo invocase allá viene Lunático.

-¡Hey, Remus!- veamos que dice, le pedí que le pidiera a la pelirroja que aceptara salir conmigo… ¿que por qué no lo hago yo? Fácil… obtendría un rotundo NO- Dime que tienes una buena noticia, ¡Por favor!- acá cruzo los dedos y pongo mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado…

-Lo siento amigo, pero ya sabes la respuesta- me dice el muy pacho… ¡Cómo si fuera eso lo que yo quería escuchar!

-Pero he cambiado… ¡¡Lo juro!! Tú lo sabes Lunático…- y créanlo, ya no bromeo, bueno por lo menos no como antes, he madurado y todo por lo que empezó a crecer en mi pecho desde los once, aunque siempre esta Quejicus por ahí…

-Yo mejor que nadie lo sé, James… Pero después de lo que paso en quinto…- ¡Ay, por Dios! Lo de quinto… jejeje, esta bien, esa si que me la busqué, tal vez como algunas otras, fue la peor pelea que he tenido con ella… ¡¡Qué sino!!

_Dame una señal, sólo dame una mirada, si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada, ya quiero estar entre tus brazos y me muero por besar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti… Sólo dime que si…_

Verán, lo único que he recibido de la prefecta de Griffyndor han sido gritos e insultos, pero los sucesos de quinto año, me hicieron ver que eso que sentía era algo mucho mas fuerte… Era y es amor…

-¡Por favor, Rems! Debes ayudarme… ¡¡Dime que lo harás!!- a ver si el lobito mete la mano por mí… No es que no lo haya hecho, es que su trabajo no me ha rendido frutos…- No pido que salga conmigo a la primera… Solo quiero ser su amigo, hablarle… ¡¡Por Merlín!! ¡¡Que hasta Canuto habla con ella!!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- y aparece el aludido, ahora que lo pienso… ¿¿A caso soy peor que mi hermano del alma?? ¿¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?? Estoy empezando a sentir… ¿celos? Sí, celos y van en contra de mis amigos, cosa rara, porque siempre van en contra de los que embrujo por acercarse a Evans…

-Nada- respondió el castaño con su calma característica, ¡que tanto me desespera!- Escucha James, no prometo nada… Aunque…- ¡oh, genial! Se pone a pensar y todo para darle misterio a la cosa- Ella me contó que ha notado tu cambio…- por una vez, en mucho pero mucho tiempo un rayo de luz apareció en mi corazón- Pero que no aceptaría salir contigo- ¿recuerdan el rayito de esperanza? Olvídenlo ya se fue, y mis amigos parecen haberlo notado, porque ya me están animando…

-¡Calma Cornamenta! ¿No ha dicho a caso que notó el cambio?- ese es Sirius, animándome…- Eso quiere decir que puede cambiar de opinión ¿Cierto Lunático?

-¡Claro! Es más, mañana mismo comienza el plan para hacerte amigo de Lily- ¡Ay! Hasta un plan tienen… ¡Qué emoción! Jejeje- Ya veras, luego que te ganes su amistad, podrás optar por algo más. Pero todo con tiempo y calma James- uff, tiempo y calma, ¡justo las dos cosas que más me gustan!- Podría no pasar nada hasta séptimo, lo sabes ¿No?

-Seee, claro que lo sé Lunático… y tal vez sea por eso que me vuelvo loco, ¡la paciencia no es mi fuerte!- venga, seamos razonables… llevo 6 años, bueno pónganle 5, detrás de Evans y lo único que consigo son desplantes… Pero ¡Hey! ¿Qué culpa tengo de ser tan irresistible?, además yo no me busco los problemas (como dice ella), ellos me buscan a mi… jejeje si ya creo que me dijo alguna vez que era un arrogante orgulloso, es que suelo ser un completo idiota frente a ella… Bueno... Mañana ya veremos, a lo mejor y no es tan malo el plan de mis amigos, es decir, peor que el último no creo…

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti, y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias… Que vida la mía… Tengo todo este amor y sólo es para ti, y yo sólo me conformo con mirarte otro día… Que vida la mía…_Mmm… otro día, es increíble como el tiempo se acelera, y en especial cuando NO quieres que llegue algo… en mi caso un rotundo y perfecto NO de mi linda ojiverde… o por lo menos un "¡Lárgate de aquí Potter!"… Pero bueno, aquí voy… Una vez más…

-Buenos días, Evans- si, ya… ustedes dirán: ¿Y eso era todo?... verán, la ultima vez que hice eso recibí por respuesta un plato de cereales en mi cabeza y un bollito por todo mi uniforme… aunque tal vez si no le hubiese pedido una cita, eso no hubiese pasado…

-Buenos días, Potter… ¿Cómo amaneces?- ¡Un momento! ¿Me ha respondido? ¡Si hasta me preguntó cómo estaba! ¡No seas tonto y responde de una vez!

-Bien gracias, ¿y tu?- líguenla, porque esta puede ser la primera de muchas conversaciones civilizadas que he tenido y tendré con Lily…

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar… tengo que irme al comedor, nos vemos en clases Potter…- ¿Dijo, nos vemos? ¡Por Merlín! No se que habrá hecho Lunático, pero juro que ahora será como un dios para mi… Oigan, siento que he olvidado algo… ¡Jo! Yo también debo ir al comedor si quiero llegar vivo al almuerzo y a las clases también…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A ver, les cuento, han pasado dos meses desde lo que ocurrió en la sala común… No, no fue que saliera corriendo como un loco despavorido hacia el gran comedor, me refiero a mi pequeño diálogo con Lily… Falta poco para que Hogwarts acabe y les digo que este ha sido uno de los mejores años de mi vida… Ya pues, ¡Que si les voy a contar! Pero no se enojen que yo también tengo derecho a volar…

Bueno, mi Lily y yo ahora somos "amigos" y digo "amigos" porque eso va a cambiar, jejeje… Hablamos, paseamos y hasta estudiamos juntos… Por cierto, hoy vamos a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo de animagos que mando McGonagall… ¡Vamos! Que más fácil no me la pudo poner…- ¡Hola Lily! ¿Nos vamos?

-Hola James, si vamos…- ¿Ven? Hasta la llamo por su nombre de pila, ya no mas apellidos, ¡No señor! Mmm… Hay algo que me inquieta… Sí, ya sé, ustedes dirán que soy un indeciso, pero les cuento y de una me dicen que tal… Es que últimamente mi Lily me contesta con monosílabos y oraciones cortas, ¡Cuando antes no me dejaba ni hablar! Juzguen ustedes…

-¿Lily, has visto a Remus?

-No- fue la respuesta que lanzó al aire.

-Mmm… ¿y a Sirius?

-Iba al comedor…- esa fue más larga…

- ¿Qué harás el fin de semana?

- Nada- ¿Ven? Palabras y oraciones cortas… Menos mal que ya llegamos, porque acá es cuando más se libera, aunque por otro lado… Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ya que aun me quedo lelo observándola (¿Cuándo no?), me muero por probar sus labio y tenerla entre mis brazos…

_No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor, y acaricia tu piel… Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte, dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte, yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo y me muero por salir contigo…  
_  
Ay… Ya estamos en la estación de Hosgmeade, esperando para regresar a casa… Lunático y Canuto están conmigo y allá viene Lily, no me había dado cuenta pero luce un poco nerviosa…- Hola Lily, ¿podemos hablar?

-Hola chicos, eh… Sí, claro… Vamos a un compartimiento…

-Bien, busquen un compartimiento y me esperan ¿De acuerdo?- les dije a ellos, esperando que entendieran que quería estar solo con ella… ¡Dios dame valor para decirle!

-¡¿Qué!? Pero si habíamos queda… ¡Auch!- ese fue Remus golpeando por lo bajo al boca abierta de Sirius…

-No hay problema, nos vemos luego Lily, James… Suerte- esto ultimo lo ha dicho en un susurro para que sólo yo lo oyera… Este Rems, creo que tiene como un sexto sentido para estas cosas… Esperen, lo tiene… Me quedo viendo como se lleva a Canuto a rastras… ese nunca cambiara… jejeje…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estamos en uno de los vagones, sólo espero no arruinarlo todo…- Bien, veras Lily eh… Yo sólo quería agradecerte, por haberme dado una oportunidad y…-

-No James, gracias a ti…- ¿A mi? ¿Y a mi por qué?- se que es tonto y que… bueno…- ¿Es mi imaginación ó ella esta aun masa nerviosa que yo?- ¡Ay Merlín!- OK, los papeles se han invertido…- James, lo que quiero decir es que- suspiro- no me arrepiento porque valió la pena, es que gracias a tu persistencia he conocido a una persona diferente… Alguien que se oculta tras una mascara de arrogancia y orgullo- ¡Debo estar como un tomate!- Para descubrir a otra persona, alguien que me alegro de conocer… Gracias James…- y con eso me toma desprevenido y me besa en la mejilla, haciendo que quede en el aire y ella tome un tono rosa que va perfecto con su cabello…

Puedo ver como sale rápido del compartimiento y en ese momento reacciono llevando mi mano en la zona en cuestión y salgo como un rayo al compartimiento en el que me esperan Sirius y Remus, sólo par gritar a todo pulmón- ¡LILY EVANS ME HA BESADO!- allí veo como Sirius abre los ojos a más no poder y Remus se cae de su puesto y ambos sueltan un sonoro- ¡¿QUE?!

-Bueno solo ha sido en la mejilla…- me explico ante sus caras, jejeje, tienen que verlas…

-¿Y por eso tanto alarde?- acá se puede observar como el libro que tenia Lunático en sus manos queda impactado en la cara del pobre Canuto…

-Eso… es un avance, ¡Tonto!- dice Remus, levantándose y recuperando su libro… jejeje

-Sip… Venga Sirius si a lo más que he llegado con ella era a un abrazo… Pensándolo bien… eso no estaba tan mal…- jejeje… Estoy feliz, y creo que ellos lo saben porque sonríen conmigo… Y es que falta poco para que seas mía Lily Evans…

_Dame una señal, sólo dame una mirada, si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada, ya quiero estar entre tus brazos y me muero por besar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti… Sólo dime que si…  
_  
Bueno, acá estoy en la sala común, esperando a que Sirius termine de gritar como histérico por el notición que les acabo de dar… jejeje… ya tenemos dos meses en Hogwarts y las cosas están de película muggle… Es nuestro último año y la cosa de los EXTASIS es agobiante, pero aun así tengo una sonrisa, que como dice Lunático no me cabe en la cara y a que no adivinan por qué… bueno es que mañana es el día… OK, OK, no le doy mas vueltas… mañana tengo una cita con Lily, mañana sábado y yo en las nubes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya es sábado y estoy esperando a que baje mi hermosa flor, y aun no puedo creerlo… Si todo sale bien… Ya veré… jejeje, eh, ya llegó y está que parece un ángel- ¡Hola, te ves muy bien!- ¡idiota, ¿no le puedes decir nada mejor?!

-Gracias James, tu también… ¿Nos vamos?- me dice ella con una gran sonrisa, ¿A que es tierna?, Bueno, nos vemos… porque la verdad estaré muy ocupado como para andar de narrador de partido, así que me voy con mi linda Lily…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡No me lo van a creer! Siento que soy el hombre mas feliz de mundo… ¡¡SII!!... ¡Oh, yeah! ¡Oh, yeah! I'm the champion… ejem… ejem… Lo siento jejeje… Lo que sucede es que… ¡Dios, aun no me lo creo!... ¡Hey! Acá vienen Canuto y Lunático… ¿Qué donde estoy? Jejeje con la euforia lo olvide… He regresado de mi cita con Li y estoy en la habitación (o por lo menos eso creo)- ¡Hola chicos!- les dije lo mas calmado que pude, vamos, que casi les grito…

-¡James! ¿Qué tal la cita, eh?- jejeje, hay Canuto, si supieras…

-Yo diría que muy bien, porque la cara no le da basto para la sonrisa que tiene…- ¿Se me notará tanto? A veces creo que Remus es brujo.. Olvidenlo, lo es!

-Bueno…- trato de hacer suspenso haciendo uso de mis dotes actorales y pongo mi mejor cara de derrota- Me fue… ¡DE LO MEJOR! ¡¡¡FANTASTICO!!!- grité de tal manera que nuestros compañeros de torre empezaron a quejarse… Lo que me dice que no estoy exactamente en la habitación…- Y ¿a que no saben lo mejor?

-No- ¡Si hasta corito les salió!

-Agárrense, porque ahí les va…- y eso también va con ustedes- Lily Evans es mi no-vi-a… ¡¡MI NOVIA!!

………………Flash Back………………

Mi Lily y yo, íbamos caminando por el pueblo, ya habíamos hecho de todo y ahora un odioso silencio nos embargaba- ¿Lily?

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?- diciendo esto se detuvo, no me había dado cuenta… pero si, lo haré…

-Creo que sabes que… bueno… desde hace muco quería salir contigo- me estoy poniendo nervioso...- Yo por ti…

-James, no…- me interrumpe… pero no puedo detenerme, no ahora…

-No, déjame…- me mira y me sonríe dulcemente, lo tomo como una señal y continuo…- Me gustas Lily, no sabes cuanto… No se cuando me di cuenta, bueno tal vez si…- ¡Dios, me he trancado! ¡Merlín, ilumíname!- Creo que todo comenzó en primero…- he optado por desviar mi vista, no puedo verla- Al inicio creí que era algo pasajero, pero luego comprendí que no era así, que esto era aun mas grande que yo… Era y es algo que no cabía en mi corazón, en mi pecho, en mi… Allí entendí que esto siempre estaría conmigo, porque eso era y es amor y no un simple capricho…- me decido a mirarle por fin, supongo que para que no dude de lo que digo… y lo que vi no me dejo impactado…Un brillo… lLa mirada que tanto deseaba ahora era para mi…- Lily… Te amo y quiero hacerte feliz… Y por eso quiero que seas…- no puede continuar, porque sentí unos labios sobre los míos… ¡Por Dios! ¡¡Lily me esta besando!! ¡¿Pero qué piensas nerdo?! ¡Actúa!

-No era necesario, James…- Me dijo una vez el aire nos hiciera falta… Tiene un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, me encanta- Yo también me he dado cuenta… En este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que había algo que me hacia sentir bien cuando estabas a mi lado… James… Gracias… Por persistir, por no rendirte y ayudarme a entender lo que siento por ti…- todo me lo ha dicho con una sonrisa, estoy embobado- No me pude aguantar, por eso te interrumpí… La respuesta es sí-………- ¿James?-………- Ah… Lo mejor será que me vaya, no debí…- ¿Qué? ¿Qué se va? No, ¡No, espera!... No lo pienses tonto, ¡Grítalo!

-¡Lily, espera!- la tomo del brazo y la acercó a mi cuerpo, ¡Hace cuanto quería hacer esto!, la miró a los ojos y como atraído por un hechizo me acerque a sus labios, y la besé… Fue un beso dulce, tierno, pero sobre todo lleno de amor… Al parecer comprendió lo que quería decirle porque puedo sentir que sonríe ante mi acto…

-Discúlpame, fui un idiota al no responderte- le digo en susurro, separándome un poco de ella- Me quede en blanco… Pero- es tan hermosa… Definitivamente es la mujer que quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida o mejor aun… Por la eternidad…- No pasará más… Te amo Lily.

- Y yo a ti, James- y por tercera vez sellamos nuestras palabras con un beso… un beso que se repetirá muchas veces mas…

……………… End Flash Back………………

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya tengo casi dos años de novio con Lily, y esta noche le pediré que se case conmigo… He recordado todo lo que paso para que estuviéramos juntos, y no me arrepiento de nada, y si bien es cierto que era un tonto, también lo es que la amo y por ella cambie… jejeje… ¿Quién iba a decir que, yo, James Potter, Cornamenta, Líder de los Merodeadores sentaría cabeza y me casaría con Lily Evans? Bueno, sí… aun no me caso, pero no falta mucho….

Jajaja… Nadie lo hubiese creído… Lo veía tan lejos, y ahora todo me parece parte de una historia de algún extraño ser que ahora debe estar saltando de alegría por haber terminado, o talvez una canción… ¡Qué vida la mía!


End file.
